The basic structure of modern electronic components consists of a correspondingly doped or comparably designed semiconductor element that fulfills the function of the component and a substrate for realizing the electrical and thermal contacting of the semiconductor element. The semiconductor element and the substrate region situated in the immediate vicinity thereof are usually encapsulated in a suitable fashion so as to provide protection against environmental influences. The electrical connection of the semiconductor element is produced from at least one contact extending out of the encapsulation to the substrate and from the substrate into the semiconductor element, wherein this connection ultimately extends from the semiconductor element via the substrate to at least one other contact that extends out of the encapsulation to an external circuit.
Costly soldering methods are currently utilized for realizing the electrical and thermal contacting of the semiconductor element on the substrate, wherein these soldering methods require a complex metallization of the rear side of the semiconductor element. It is also very problematic to solder the semiconductor element to a substrate surface of gold that provides particular advantages with respect to electrical and thermal conductivity. Contraction cavities and delaminations frequently occur in this connecting technique and lead to unjustifiable reliability problems of the electronic component. This is the reason why the soldering of gold surfaces is nowadays no longer carried out and less valuable substrate surfaces are used.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.